Castillos de arena
by Macky Jeanne Monyer
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Una pequeña discusión en la mañana puede ser un buen augurio para comenzar a vivir experiencias no tan desagradables, pero para el joven Goten fue un gran alivio obtener el apoyo de cierta pequeñita llamada Pan. Tío y sobrina pasan una tarde de diversión en el parque junto a una persona tan inesperada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Tema musical de inspiración:** Corazón de niño —Raúl di Blasio—

* * *

 _« J´ai décidé d´être heureux, c´est meilleur pour la santé. C'est la vie »._

* * *

 **One Shot:**

"Castillos de arena"

—Estoy aburrido— masculló Goten soltando un leve bufido y frunciendo el entrecejo. Se encontraba acostado, boca arriba, con la cabeza a pie de la cama y las piernas estiradas sobre la cabecera, muy recargadas en la pared.

— _Lo siento, Goten_ —habló Trunks desde el otro lado de la línea que no denotaba una voz arrepentida o apenada, más bien era como de apremio—. _En serio no puedo, sabes que tengo un compromiso._

— ¿Un compromiso o una cita? —rezongó Goten incorporándose de su cama y girando un poco su cuerpo para poder sentarse.

Se escuchó un resoplido de impaciencia saliendo del auricular.

— _Se lo había prometido a Mai_ —soltó Trunks de repente como si eso fuera suficiente excusa para su amigo—. _Otro día estará genial_ —agregó sin importancia provocando una mueca en Goten—. _¿Te parece vernos mañana? ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?_

—No, gracias—atajó el joven Son de manera brusca—. Ella estará allá. Además—siguió diciendo en tono de reproche—, siempre que voy a tu casa ella y sus amigos nos interrumpen de nuestros juegos.

Sin que Goten supiera nada, Trunks había rodeado los ojos ante sus palabras.

— _¿Juegos? Ya no somos niños, Goten. Ahora somos hombres._

Ahora le tocó al hijo de Goku rodear los ojos, pero eso no evitó que se dibujara una amplia sonrisa en su infantil rostro. Él no se enojaba fácilmente ante cualquier eventualidad, al principio hacía sus berrinches como cualquier chico de su edad, pero luego olvidaba el mal rato en pocos minutos, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, y regresaba a ser el mismo Goten alegre de siempre. Era como su talento nato, de que su corazón nunca había sido poseído por el sentimiento de una ira tenaz, salvo tal vez, cuando lo emanó una furia insufrible al ver como Majin Buu convertía en huevo a Milk para luego matarla. Sí, definitivamente el corazón de Goten solo conocía la sensación de la afición hacia las personas que lo rodeaban.

—Solo tenemos 14 años, Trunks—dijo Goten después de unos cuantiosos segundos, olvidando su enojo en un santiamén.

— _Tú tienes 14, yo ya cumplí los 15_ —argumentó Trunks inteligentemente.

Goten, exhausto, volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama.

—Pero a esa edad todavía no eres hombre. No puedo creerlo, esa niña te está lavando el cerebro—dijo un poco triste agregando un tono sutil de preocupación.

— _¡Eso no es verdad!_ —se defendió el otro muchacho elevando su voz y haciendo que Goten respingara del susto—. _¡Solo estás celoso de que pase más tiempo con ella que contigo!_

Ahora le tocaba a Goten defenderse ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Había sentido un desagradable retortijón en el estomago y percibía como los colores se le subían a sus pómulos.

— ¡Te equivocas! —vociferó en dirección al auricular mirando el teléfono como si hablara por si solo—. ¡No te necesito para jugar! Tengo a… a… ¡Tengo a Pan! —y, sin más cortó la llamada.

Si alguien estuviese allí con él le diría que tenía la pinta de un niño berrinchudo y caprichoso. Seguía acostado sobre la cama, ahora con sus brazos fuertemente cruzados a la altura de su pecho, el semblante vigoroso con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios torcidos, tanto así que hasta se podría pasar como el hijo perdido de Vegeta. Después de un corto lapso soltó un suspiro que había estado contiendo mientras se encontraba enojado. La reciente discusión que tuvo con Trunks lo estaba entristeciendo, a tal punto de que se sentía tentado de volver a hablar con él por teléfono o salir de su casa para ir a buscarlo y disculparse; pero desechó ambas opciones cuando recordó que su mejor amigo en esos mismos instantes estaba en una cita con Mai. Ante eso, Goten se preguntaba que tenía de divertido una cita. Tal vez no era la cita lo divertido, tal vez era la niña Mai la que hacía sentir feliz a Trunks cuando jugaba detrás de los arboles ¿Por qué nunca lo invitaban? En una ocasión quiso averiguar por su cuenta a que jugaban ese par, así que los siguió con sigilo cuando ellos habían quedado en verse detrás de ese árbol que en poco tiempo se convirtió en un lugar ultramente sagrado. Los había visto caminar, nada impresionante ni mucho menos divertido, hasta que Trunks, con la cara totalmente roja, titubeó en tomarle la mano a Mai quien no tardó en optar los mismos colores que había tornado su mejor amigo. Goten arrugó la nariz ¿Eso era una cita? Tuvo más curiosidad así que se adentró más al jardín y lo que vio hizo que su pequeña mandíbula señalara el suelo y que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus orbitas… de tan solo recordarlo le causaba escalofríos. Ante esa rememoración solo amplificó más su hipótesis: A Trunks una niña le había lavado el cerebro.

" _Eso no pasará conmigo, no lo permitiré"_ Pensó Goten muy convencido y dando un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se levantó sin más, dirigiéndose al armario para tomar una camisa azul y un pantalón gris. Aventó las prendas en la cama y comenzó a quitarse el pijama. Se vistió rápidamente y, sonriente corrió en dirección al baño para lavarse su cara y realizar su aseo bucal. Aún descalzo, asió sus tenis del suelo y salió volando por la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Durante el vuelo, aprovechó para colocarse el calzado recorriendo en apremiante velocidad la ciudad Satán. No le tomó menos de 15 minutos visualizar la mansión donde vivía su hermano junto con su demás familia. Las únicas energías que pudo percibir fueron las de: Videl, Mr. Satán y de la pequeña Pan. Sobrevoló la mansión hasta desviarse en dirección a unas hileras de grandes y largas ventanas que conducían al comedor. Por suerte, los vidrios habían sido deslizados, dándose el lujo de adentrarse por el ventanal.

Videl se encontraba preparando la merienda, cortando vegetales de una forma tan elegante y precisa que solo Milk podría alardear al ser ella la que le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo. Levantó la mirada para ser testigo de la presencia de Goten. Ella le sonrió como forma de saludo y lo invitó a sentarse, lo miró de arriba a abajo para darse cuenta de cómo su cuñado había pegado el estirón. Ya no era el niño gordito, chaparrito y ajeno de antes; ahora era un muchacho apuesto, alto y crecido, pero sin perder su esencia infantil que seguía caracterizándolo. Videl le hizo una seña como diciéndole que esperara unos minutos mientras ella echaba los vegetales dentro de una cacerola.

Goten asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí. Colocó sus codos encima de la mesa y acomodó la barbilla sobre sus manos. Jugueteaba con sus pies, golpeándolos con las patas del asiento y mirando a su alrededor con expresión ausente. Salió de su adormecimiento cuando escuchó la voz de Videl detrás de él.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Goten!—le dijo ella sonriente, acercándole un vaso de agua y un plato de fideos. Tomó asiento frente al allegado—. No te esperaba—admitió—. ¿Pasó algo con Trunks?

Goten, que ya había empezado a comer los fideos que le había ofrecido su cuñada, se atragantó cuando escuchó la pregunta que le habían hecho. Rápidamente se abalanzó para tomar el vaso de agua y bebió sin detenerse. Una vez tranquilo, pero con el rostro completamente colorado, miró con tristeza los ojos azules de la mujer que tenía en frente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —murmuró Goten que seguía un poco apagado y preguntándose mentalmente quien le había contado a ella su pelea que tuvo con Trunks esa misma mañana.

Videl volvió a sonreír compresivamente, Goten era tan inocente que si fuera un libro sería el más entendible de todos.

—Hoy no es día de escuela—le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, tu madre me ha platicado que los días domingos siempre te la pasas en la casa de Trunks.

—Oh— soltó Goten de repente al escuchar la explicación de su cuñada. La miró sin comprender para después regresar su atención a su plato de fideos—. Vine a jugar con Pan.

—Está en su salón de juegos—dijo Videl poniéndose de pie, recogiendo los utensilios que había utilizado el muchacho.

— ¿Puedo llevarla al parque?

Videl detuvo sus pasos en dirección al lavabo y se dio media vuelta para contemplar a Goten. Titubeó insegura de que eso no era una buena idea, pero al ver el semblante esperanzado del muchacho accedió con una seca cabezada.

—Solo tengan mucho cuidado—advirtió ella con voz autoritaria—. Y solo 30 minutos ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, Videl— dijo Goten con ojos brillantes.

Salió del comedor, no sin antes agradecer por la comida, y corrió en dirección al cuarto de juegos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su sobrina que miraba maravillada la pantalla del televisor. Goten se quitó los tenis antes de pisar la alfombra de la habitación, se adentró hasta donde estaba la bebé y se sentó a lado de ella.

— ¡Hola, Pan, hola! — saludó Goten alegre a la vez que cargaba a la niña y la levantaba a modo de avioncito.

—« Gote, Gote »— balbuceaba ella sin dejar de reír y tratando de alcanzar con sus manitas regordetas el rostro de su tío.

—Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho—dijo Goten levantándose con Pan en brazos dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación. Ya en el marco de la puerta se colocó sus tenis y apresurado se marchó de allí con la intención de pasársela en grande.

* * *

—Hay mucha gente—se lamentó Goten un poco disgustado mirando el parque que estaba a solo dos cuadras de la mansión Satán.

Había muchos niños que corrían sin rumbo alguno con algún juguete en la mano. Los columpios y los sube y bajas estaban ocupados, en su mayoría, por jóvenes adultos que competían en quien era el que llegaba más alto de todos. En los bancos se encontraban mamás no tan jóvenes que no despegaban los ojos de sus respectivos hijos. Las resbaladillas estaban mucho peor, ya que los más pequeños eran los que aprovechaban el juego junto con adultos que los ayudaban a bajar con sumo cuidado y después subirlos desde la mitad de la rampa.

" _Así que chiste"_ Pensó Goten comenzando a fastidiarse sin encontrar un lugar en donde él y su sobrina pudieran jugar libremente. Hasta que su sentido de la vista altamente desarrollada percibió una pequeña zona un poco alejada de los demás juegos.

— ¿Qué te parece hacer castillos de arena, Pan? —le preguntó a su pequeña sobrina que en respuesta solo sonreía emocionada—. ¡Mira! Alguien dejó sus cubetas y algunas palas. Estamos de suerte.

Dicho eso, depositó a la bebé dentro del arcón de arena, le dio los juguetes que se había encontrado y luego se acomodó sentándose frente a ella.

—« Castio… castio… » —tartamudeó la pequeña Pan. Tomó un pequeño montículo de arena y comenzó a darle forma a una montaña, para su decepción su obra maestra se desmoronó en cuanto quiso hacerlo un poco más grande.

—Necesitaremos agua para que tu castillo se mantenga por más tiempo—argumentó Goten con voz afable para detener a tiempo el llanto de Pan. Funcionó ya que en cuanto le dijo esas palabras la pequeña niña volvió a sonreír.

Goten suspiró aliviado, tomó una de las cubetas que se había encontrado allí mismo, se puso de pie y se acercó a la válvula que estaba más cerca del arcón de arena; regresó con agua suficiente para construir unos tres castillos de arena. Goten, a pesar de no llevar un reloj con él, sabía que solo había pasado unos cinco minutos desde que llegaron al parque, así que solo les quedaba 25 minutos más de diversión. Empezó ayudando a Pan a crear las torres, mientras que ella dibujaba las ventanas y las puertas con sus dedos regordetes. La tarde era muy soleada, el azul intenso del cielo le daba cierta alegría al día. A pesar de los intensos rayos del sol, los frondosos árboles le otorgaban un aire fresco al parque donde tío y sobrina seguían divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones e inconvenientes. Goten comenzaba a extrañar a Trunks, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que al haber venido al parque a jugar con Pan había sido una mala idea ¡Todo lo contrario! Se la estaba pasando en grande, aunque él sabía que no tan genial como lo hacía con Trunks. Continuando con su creación, tardó mucho en darse cuenta que alguien le había hablado por detrás.

— ¡Que preciosa bebé! —dijo una voz aguda y amable—. ¿Es tu hermanita?

Goten se volteó con rapidez provocando que su cuello se torciera ante tan brusco movimiento, compuso una mueca de dolor y se sobó en su zona adolorida.

—Mi sobrina—enfatizó mirando con ojos bien abiertos a la allegada.

Era una muchacha de unos 15 o 16 años, cabello castaño y rizado, su piel era tan blanca que hacía relucir unos ojos grandes de un fuerte color verde, tenía la nariz respingada y unas cuantas pecas sobresalían hasta sus mejillas. Goten se dio cuenta que ella llevaba una blusa de tirantes demasiado escotada, haciendo sobresalir un par de cualidades en las que anteriormente no le encontraba nada alucinante. Sus ojos tardaron en desviarse de esa zona y enfocarlos en Pan, sin saber cómo o por qué comenzaba a sentirse muy nervioso y acalorado ¿Dónde estaba el aire fresco que hacía unos instantes los árboles le otorgaban al parque?

Observando la escena con una sonrisa, la pequeña Pan comenzaba a formar burbujas de baba, sacando la lengua, tomando a su tío por el cuello y ronzando ambas narices, salpicándolo a él también de saliva. La muchacha miraba ese cuadro tan enternecedor que provocó que soltara un profundo suspiro sin querer cuando fue testigo del momento en que Goten hacía los mismo gestos que la bebé.

—Ahora sé de quien heredó el encanto—dijo la muchacha sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Goten alejó un poco a Pan de su rostro para prestarle atención a la castaña. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo guapa que la encontraba. Sacudió su cabeza con apremio, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero al tener a esa jovencita cerca suyo lo hacía sentirse... extraño. ¿Qué era lo que ella le dijo? Algo sobre el… ¿Encanto? Definitivamente no entendía a las niñas, en ese caso no comprendía a esa jovencita porque de niña ya no tenía nada. Hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de tener a Trunks a su lado y que le sirviera de interprete para así entender el idioma de las chicas, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo por comprender. No era tan inteligente como el nerd de Gohan, pero no por eso ignoraba a lo que se había referido la ojiverde en referencia a la palabra: _"Heredó"_ ¿O sí? Así que sin pensar en sus venideras palabras le contestó…

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano? —respondió en forma absurda y vergonzosa.

Supuso que no había dicho las palabras que ella hubiese querido escuchar porque vio como unos ojos esmeraldas evidentemente furiosos se posaban en su persona, pues mala suerte para la castaña, porque él ya había agotado sus recursos en respuestas.

—No—Goten se sorprendió escucharla y se mostró aliviado al no notarla enojada—. Me llamo Emmi, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Goten—respondió éste—, y ella es Pan—dijo después de depositarla de nuevo en la arena.

Emmi ya no habló después de unos minutos, tiempo que tío y sobrina seguían construyendo otro castillo más a su colección. Goten se preguntaba mentalmente por qué seguía ella ahí, ya que no se sentía para nada cómodo en cómo su nuca seguía siendo taladrada con ojos interesantes. Gracias a la compañía de Pan logró tranquilizarse un poco, y ya comenzaba a olvidarse de la presencia de Emmi, hasta que la oyó decir…

— ¿Sabes, Goten? Eres un chico muy lindo.

— ¿Qué? —eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar anonadado con una cara alelada dibujada en su rostro.

Emmi, a pesar de estar sonrojada, se acercó un poco a Goten chocando su hombro con el de él.

—No te lo dicen a menudo, ¿Cierto? —preguntó ella cubriéndose el rostro tan dramáticamente.

Goten se alejó un poco de la joven y tomó a su sobrina para hacerla de escudo colocándola entre los dos.

—Mi mamá ya no me lo dice mucho, pero ella se dirige a mí como "niño".

Y como si fuera poco sufrimiento en tan solo 10 minutos, Emmi comenzó a carcajearse ante la mirada aterrada de Goten. Sintió la mano de la pequeña Pan y la miró, se sorprendió al ver un desliz de apoyo en su mirada ¿Será posible que Pan sepa lo que realmente esté ocurriendo ahí? Porque él no.

—Bueno—comenzó a decir Emmi después de su ataque de risa—, para nuestras mamás siempre seremos sus niños.

Goten solo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y siguió jugando con su sobrina. Cada 10 segundos miraba a la castaña de soslayo y pudo darse cuenta que ella veía mucho la pala y la cubeta, pudo reparar que le gustaba morderse el labio inferior cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas. Goten suspiró por milésima vez que llevaba del día, se aclaró su garganta para preguntarle a Emmi si quería unírseles a la construcción de castillos.

— ¿No quieres…?

—Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías—lo interrumpió con un evidente entusiasmo—. Solo dime a qué hora y que día.

Goten la miró sin comprender, pero aun así le respondió.

—Esto… pues ahora.

La muchacha, muerta de vergüenza, se contuvo de ver de mala manera a la bebé. Recuperó su gesto inicial de felicidad y compuso una sonrisa radiante.

—Está bien, Goten—dijo ella sin importancia—, pero para la próxima cita no debe estar tu sobrina.

— ¡¿Cita?! —exclamó él, y notó una desagradable sensación en el estomago.

— ¿Esta es tu primera cita? —inquirió ella sin ocultar su emoción.

Pero Goten no la escuchaba, la palabra "cita" seguía haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Tenemos que tomarnos de las manos? —preguntó el joven Son preocupado y nervioso, recordando las citas que Trunks había tenido junto con Mai.

—Sí, solo si tú quieres porque por mí no hay ningún problema—dijo Emmi ruborizándose hasta el cuello.

Goten no sabía qué hacer, no quería que le lavaran el cerebro como a su mejor amigo y ansiaba largarse de allí cuanto antes junto con Pan, pero por otra parte se sentía con la necesidad de quedarse y no tenía idea de que era esa extraña sensación que se oponía salir dentro de él.

—No sé lo que se tiene que hacer en una cita—confesó Goten abochornado—. Trunks ya no me platica sobre sus citas que tiene con Mai.

Emmi lo escuchó con suma atención sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de preguntarle quienes eran Trunks y Mai. Lo tomó de la mano y ambos sintieron una fuerte corazonada electrizante.

—Podemos empezar por conocernos—Arguyó la muchacha sintiendo su garganta ronca de tanto nerviosismo.

—Eso suena aburrido—masculló Goten soltándose de las manos, luego recorrió el lugar con sus ojos negros y pudo darse cuenta que ya no había muchas personas—. ¿En una cita se puede jugar?

La muchacha se ruborizó de repente mirando impresionada a Goten ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo había actuado como un chico ingenuo e inmaduro?

—Bueno, sí… —balbuceó ella—. Pero no creo que… ¡Auch!

—Te di—dijo Goten que a su vez preparaba otra bola de arena para volver a lanzarla en dirección al hombro de Emmi.

Pan apoyaba a su tío dando entusiasmados aplausos por tan perfecto lanzamiento. Goten en respuesta le dedicó una teatral reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Me… las vas a… pagar—decía Emmi mientras se ponía en pie. Ella también se unió al juego y le lanzó la cubeta a Goten a la cabeza.

* * *

—Me divertí mucho, Goten.

—Igual yo. Pan también se divirtió.

—Cayó rendida.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados en el pasto, recargando las espaldas en un árbol frondoso; Pan dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Goten. Los castillos de arena continuaban ahí, sin dar señales de querer desmoronarse. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, cumplieron con el principal objetivo clave que era solo divertirse.

—Tengo que irme—anunció Goten al recordar que Videl le había dicho que solo tenían media hora para estar en el parque, y él ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese entonces.

—Sí, igual ya me tengo que ir.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie y caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del parque, dejando atrás los castillos de arena que colapsaron en cuanto ellos se alejaron de allí. Al estar afuera, ninguno supo que decir, por suerte para los dos, Pan se había despertado y miraba a Emmi dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Dile "Adios" a Emmi—Le pidió Goten, que le levantó una manita para sacudirla de un lado a otro.

—« aliu… aliu… » —Balbuceó Pan salpicando saliva por montón provocando sonrisas por parte de los muchachos.

—Espero verte de nuevo, Goten—Dijo Emmi que se acercó a Goten y le plantó un beso en la mejilla sin darle la oportunidad a él de despedirse—. Hasta luego.

Goten se quedó estático en su lugar, plantado en la acera como si le hubieran crecido raíces en los dedos de los pies. No supo que había sido eso, no la acción sino la sensación que floreció dentro de él cuando sintió esos labios húmedos sobre su piel. Agarrando fortaleza para regresar a su realidad, se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino con destino a la mansión Satán.

— ¿Sabes algo, Pan? Tal vez las niñas no son tan malas después de todo.

Dicho esto, tío y sobrina se abrieron paso para culminar con un día más lleno de sorpresas.

FIN

* * *

 **Número de palabras: 3,660.**

 **Hola, aparezco con este corto one-shot de Goten y Pan. Creo que es un pequeño tributo a nuestro Goten ya que no ha aparecido en Dragón ball super, y pues como lo extraño decidí escribir esta loca historia. Espero de todo corazón que los personajes me hayan salido muy ICC, porque es la primera que los escribo en papel de protagonistas. Sobre el personaje de Emmi, iba a poner en su lugar a Pares, pero recordé que ésta última era muy… tonta xD no me maten, por eso decidí inventarme un pequeño personaje más abierto e independiente.**

 **Dedico este one-shot a Schala S y Son Pau "¡Felicidades, hermosas!"**

 **Mil gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :***

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **09/09/16**


End file.
